Why Did This Happen to Me?
by Ms. Amazement
Summary: Gabriella gets lost in her own world when she becomes pregnat with Troy's baby. She doesn't know what to do anymore and she slipping... in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez walked out of East High with hr boyfriend, Troy Bolton. They were holding hands and Gabriella felt safe. Troy looked at her smiling and Gabriella blushed. Everyone thought of her as the good girl but Troy knew she wasn't so innocent. They do just about everything normal couples do- except sex.

"So are you coming to my house to study?" Gabriella asked as they got on the school bus.

"Yeah, it'll be quieter..." Troy said with mystery in his voice as they sat down in the front. Gabriella let go of his hand to answer her cell phone.

"Hello... oh hi mom... okay... i will...bye." Gabriella hung up the phone and turned to Troy. "I have to clean so if you still want to come prepared to be bored."

"I'll help you." Troy aid. Gabriella smiled at Troy wondering how someone could be so sweet. When they arrived at her house she quickly opened the door and they stepped in.

"I do't want to study yet." gabriella said sitting on the couch. Troy sat down and began to kiss her. He touched her all over and soon was on top of her. Troy began to unbutton her shirt and Gabriella gasoed. _What should I do?_, Gabriella thought, _What if he gets sad._ Gabriella knew she pushed Troy away and she noticed he was giving his groupies more attention. Gabriella let him proceed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror three weeks after her experience. She hated that she didn't feel beutiful but tried to ignoe it as she opened a bookbag to do her homework. Gabriella was getting more and more anxious because her period was late. She kept pushing the thought of being pregnant to the back of her mind. Everytime she thought this, Gabriella regreted everything: Troy, sex, and so on.

_I can't be pregnant_, Gabriella thought shaking her head, _Troy would hate me. I did suggest it_. Gabriella felt guilty. SHe knew she couldn't have a baby and knew Troy was definetly wasn't ready for this either. _But why am I stressing. I don't know for sure if I am._ Gabriella pushed the thought away as she picked up the phone to call Troy. She quickly dropped it. _Not yet_.

"Gabbi, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Montez asked at dinner. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, mom, I was just thinking." Gabriella said.

"About what?" Mrs. Montez asked. Gabriella shook her head with a smile. After dinner Gabriella went up to her room still feeling fat and unattractive. She then had an idea. Quickly she walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

Gabriella stuck her finger down her throat and began to throw up. She felt lighter and a little happier. Gabriella rinsed her mouth out and looked into the mirror. She didn't like what she saw but atleast it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella walked through the school confidently but knew on the inside she was torn It had been a week since she started puking and she had lost five pounds. Troy was getting worried about her and so was everyone else.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy called out to her. She stopped to let him catch up and when he did they continued their walk to lunch. Gabriella had stopped eating regularly and was starting to starve herself with protein shakes and salads. She watched as Troy piled three slices of pizza on his tray and they sat down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Troy asked taking a bite of his pizza. He put the slice down and put one on her plate. "Eat this." He had fear and concern in his eyes. Gabriella didn't want him to be sad so she accepted it.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella said. She took small bites of the pizza. Gabriella felt her stomache jumping with pleasure for real food but she knew it was disgusting and full of fat. Troy watched closely as she finished the pizza. Gabriella had planned to let it drop but he was watching to closely. When she finished, Troy stood up and bade her goodbye.

Gabriella rushed to the bathroom to puke. She hated her body and herself. No one would get that. She stuck her finger down her throat as someone entered the bathroom. Suddenlt her stall opened and Taylor stood with a shocked look on her face.

"Gabby, what are you doing to yourself?" Taylor asked pulling Gabriella out the stall. Gabriella quickly wiped her mouth and stood petrified. "What are you doing?" Taylor repeated.

"Just mind your business." Gabriella snapped wrenching her arm out of Taylor's grip. Taylor looked at her hurt.

"Gabriella, your hurting yourself!" Taylor said. Gabriella shook her head and walked out the bathroom desperately wanting to tell someone but knew she couldn't or rather shouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day Taylor badgered Gabriella with questions about why she was doing this. Gabriella desperately wanted to tell her but felt she wouldn't understand. When they got on the bus Gabriella sat with Taylor thinking to tell her the problems.

"Gabriella, what you're doing to yourself is sick and could really hurt you." Taylor said. Gabriella turned to Taylor and put her finger to her lip indicating to be quiet. Troy passed smiling at her. She smiled back reluctantly.Taylor shook her head in disgust.

"Um, Taylor if I tell you, promise not to tell." Gabriella said when they got off the bus. Taylor nodded. Gabriella opened her front door and they stepped in. Gabriella sat in the armchair and sighed. Taylor sat on the arm of the chair.

"Now will you tell me? Please." Taylor asked.

"I think I'm pregnant and I'm scared. That's why I'm doing this. And it's working." Gabriella said happily. Taylor looked concerned.

"Gabriella, I-" Taylor began. Gabriella cut her off.

"Taylor, don't say anything. If it makes me feek good then why can't you just leave me alone." Gabriella said standing up. Taylor gasped.

"Listen to me. Do you know if you're pregnant? For sure?" Taylor asked. Gabriella began to calm down and said, "No, I'm not sure."

"Do you want to go to the pharmacy to get a test?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded feeling her face get hot because she was about to cry. She knew more than anything she really didn't want the answer to the test. Gabriella knew, though, that tis was an important situation and needed to be handled quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the pharmacy and walked cautiously to the women's isle. Gabriella walked over to the pregnancy tests trying to pick one. _There's so many._ Sha thought. She scanned the row and couldn't choose.

"Here, buy this one." Taylor said. Taylor hande her a test and Gabriella looked at the price.

"This is thirty-eight dollars. I only have fifteen on me." Gabriella said about to exchange it for a cheaper one. Taylor stopped her.

"I'll give you the rest." Taylor handed her twenty-five dollars just in case. Gabriella smiled weakly at her friend and walked to the cashier. The cashier gave her a look full of pity as she rang it up. After Gabriella paid they walked out the store.

"Tay, I'm scared. What if I am pregnant?" Gabriella whispered as they walked down the block. Thye saw Troy jogging towards them. He waved and stopped in front of her. He bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, guys." Troy said looking up. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's um..." Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"It's asprin. She has a killer headache." Taylor said coming to her aid. Troy looked suspiciously at the bag.

"Asprin bottles aren't that big." Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes desperately wanting to tell him the truth.

"It's nothing. Just keep running. I'll see you later." Gabriella said. He kissed her on the cheek before he kept running. Gabriella felt bad lying to him.

"Come on, Gabriella, let's go to your house." Taylor sad putting a comforting arm around her.

Gabriella waited for the test to see if she was pregnant. She ws nervous and wanted to throw up. She and Taylor were standing in the bathroom anxiously waiting for the results. Gabriella had a bad feeling in her stomache and just wanted to die.

"Time's up. Check." Taylor said. Gabriella picked it up off the edge of the sink and saw.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella said. She began to cry but Taylor held her and comforting her. Gabriella cried for an hour then came to realize that it was her fault. _What am I going to do?_ She was confused but knew the one thing that made her feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella had every intention to tell Troy about everything but wasn't ready yet. _What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if he thinks I cheated on him?_ Two more weeks had passed with Gabriella forcing herself to throw up and keeping her secret. SHe knew everything she was doing was wrong but wanted to feel good at any means necessary.

"Gabriella, are you feeling well?" Troy asked her one Monday morning. Gabriella had become pale from hardly eating. Troy was worrying about her and she didn't like it.

"I'm just tired." Gabriella said. That was a lie. Every morning she would look at herself in the mirror and hate what she saw. She was almost a month and a half pregnant and still only Taylor knew. She also convinced Taylor that she stopped puking.

"You've been like that for the longest time. You sure you're okay?" Troy asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure. I've also been studying alot. Don't worry. I'll meet you in homeroom, okay." Gabriella said not knowing she wouldn't make it to first period. She walked into the bathroom and went into an empty stall. She went in and puked feeling the breakfast from this morning flow out her. It felt nice to be clean. When she left the bathroom, Gabriella felt dizzy and everything was out of focus.

She leaned on the locker to get her balance. She got so dizzy she couldn't stand up. She slid to the floor and sat there. She was feeling dizzy and sick. She wanted to lay on the ground but soon felt as if she was slipping away. She fell over onto the cold hard ground gasping for air.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella awoke in a clean white room. She was laying in a bed. Mrs. Montez was looking at her daughter intently. Suddenly she hugged her and began to cry. "Gabriella, why would you do something like this to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused. Everything was a blur but the last thing she remembered was coming out the bathroom stall.

"You collapsed in the hallway at school." Mrs. Montez said. "Because you weren't eating and you're..."

"I have been eating." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, don't lie. You're bulimic and pregnant." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella shook her head. "The doctors want to keep you for a few days to make sure you'll be okay and your baby."

"Mom, I don't want to stay. I'll stop if you let me come home." Gabriella begged. Gabriella clung to her mother's arm begging to go home.

"Gabriella, this is for your own good." Mrs. Montez said. "I think they're bringing your lunch in soon." Mrs. Montez left the room quickly but Gabriella heard her sniffle. She then laid back on the pillow._ I have an eating disorder and I'm pregnant._ Gabriella thought. She wanted to do something that would make her feel better but she was in too deep.

Troy walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked nervous and upset. "Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a whisper like he was ashamed.

"I don't know. I was being stupid." Gabriella said sitting up.

"I know that but you could have told me about all your problems. I could have tried to help you." Troy said. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"You wouldn't have understood. We're sixteen. Do you know how this can affect us both?" Gabriella said. Troy looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I do understand but why would you try to basically kill yourself?" Troy said. "Gabriella, what you did was crazy and I'm scared because the doctor said the baby is dying. You have to eat, Gabby, please."

Gabriella looked down at her hands not sure what she was going to do. "How long have I been here?"

"Just a few hours. We came as soon as school ended." Troy said scooting towards her.

"Who's we?" Gabriella asked.

"Taylor, Chad, me, and Sharpay." Troy replied. The door opened and a tall brunette walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Colins. I'm your therapist." She said holding a tray of food. She handed it to Gabriella. "You have to eat now."

"I'm not hungry," Gabriella said. Troy was about to say something and she added, "now."

"You have to eat now. It's aprt of your therapy." Dr. Colins said. Gabriella looked down at the sandwich and fruits on her tray. She picked up the sandwich and bit into it feeling disgusted.


End file.
